kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Shortcuts
These are Shortcuts in Kya Dark Lineage, they can either be quicker ways to get somewhere, or they can be easier ways to accomplish tasks, defeat enemies, get past enemies. ''The Roots '''Shortcut # 1:' Go from elevator button # 2, go past the wolfen camp, jump the platforms and go through the tunnel, you’ll see a big hole jump in it and fly towards the left side you should see a shell elevator and an amortos, try to land on the Amortos if not kya will get knocked out but will be in the 3rd shell elevator area. ''Flying Forest Hidden area # 2:Go to the end of the first flying forest part( where you have to get the blue egg),behind the structure where you get the blue egg is an amber stone, it is not on top of the structure it is behind it on the bottom where the grass is. '''Shortcut # 1:' Right after you get out of the cave from hidden area # 2, keep going further until there is a lever on the left side and a wolfen in front standing on a wind circle, hit the lever to make the wolfen fly away, go a little bit further away from the lever and hit it with the boomy and run into the wind circle while it is still shooting out wind, it makes kya fly up, fly kya over the small cliff. Note: this is very hard to do and can take time to be able to do, also it depends on when you get on the wind circle, if you get on the wind circle very late it might just fly you up to the ledge but if you get to it fast if can fly you over to the next wolfen on the bridge. Shortcut # 2: From the third elevator button go up the vines and to the wolfen camp, go onto one of the boxes that are on the big lines, keep going until the box your on is the next box to get smashed by the giant hammer, there are two wolfen on the boardwalk in front of you, there’s one on the left by the hammer and one on the right next to the wolfen on the left, attack the wolfen on the right with kya’s boomy twice so it fights the wolfen on the left and knocks it out, once it knocks it out you can jump over the door that the hammer is above from without getting shot by a wolfen. ''Hunter's Domain '''Shortcut # 1':From 4th elevator button, go into wind current and fly to next cliff, a dog will chase kya, instead of locking the dog in the area in front of the dog house, make it chase you and then go to the edge of the cliff and duck to make the dog jump over you and fall off the cliff. Shortcut # 2:'''Note : kya must have the magic bouncers to do this shortcut. From elevator button # 4 go right take left passage go up first cliff and then when you get onto the highest cliff in the area, there will be two big rocks in front of kya, go through them right after the rocks to the right are 3 tall boxes if kya has the magic bouncers she can jump and push off from box to rock until she reaches the top of the boxes, kya can also do this on the opposite side of the boxes, also there is a hole in between 3 of the boxes if kya accidently falls into the hole while on top of the boxes she can easily jump out by using the magic bouncers. Skippable Scenes Skip Kidnapping Scene=Buy a Jamgut whistle before you go to the Hunter's domain, then when you go to hunter's domain ride a jamgut, since you have the whistle already,there is no need to go to Nativ City. If you go back to Nativ City after the scene where it shows Brazul turning Nativs into Wolfen, it will skip the scene where Aton and Area are talking about Atea being kidnapped. |-|Wolfen City=You can actually skip this entire area by accessing a Jamgut early. This lets you jump over the area that triggers the cut scene that dumps you in the prison area. |-|Skip the Battle with Aton=In order to skip the fight with the Wolfen Aton: after the cutscene at the end of the game where Brazul orders Aton to duel with you, simply do not approach him once you are in control of Kya once again. He will remain where he stands waiting, and you can run over to the right-hand wall of the 'battle arena'. Halfway up the wall you will notice two columnar stones. Press Kya into the foot-wide space between them and rapidly press the jump button, and presently she'll slip between them. Now you're in the tiny space between those two stones and the bounding wall. Rapidly jump from side to side, wall-jumping off of any surface that Kya comes in contact with, and before long you'll have gotten yourself up on top of the bounding wall. From here you can just run up towards the structure central to the fortress, but as you try to jump up onto the nearest platform, you'll bounce off of an invisible ceiling-barrier. To circumvent this, simply press up against the central structure as you direct Kya into a hard diagonally-rightward jump, and she'll ledge-grab the trail above. At this point, you can navigate all of the places you normally would after defeating Aton, but you can take all the time you want, because there is no rising lava! Brazul is waiting at the top as usual." - NotreallyPurple Techniques Flying Forest '''Technique # 1:Go to the area where the blue egg is/was, knockout the wolfen standing guard by the bell, step on the bell’s alert button, hurry and jump onto the closest ledge platform, watch the wolfen huddle under the bell and cut the bell’s rope with kya’s boomy, the bell drops and falls on the wolfen, now all four wolfen are knocked out. Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Needs Navbox Category:Guides